invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Firebrand
|gender=Female |age=29 |birth=March 21, 1990 |death= |occupation=*Engineer *Superhero (formerly) |alignment=Neutral Good |affiliation=*Icons *M.E.T.A. |family=*Leslie Carter (mother) *Ben Stone (husband) |status=Alive |portrayed_by=persi8002 |theme=Wonder Woman's Wrath}} Kaitlyn "Kate" Carter is an engineer working for M.E.T.A. from Manhattan, the wife of Ben Stone and formerly the superheroine Firebrand, who was one of the founding member of the Icons. In 2019, Kaitlyn lost her powers and since has been living a relatively normal life. Kaitlyn originally gained her powers from a dark matter storm orchestrated by Dr. Ken Drake in 2016, allowing her to manipulate fire. She went missing for six months, but was eventually found by her fiancé at the time Ben Stone. Kaitlyn took the mantle of Firebrand in order to face-off against the psychotic speedster Uprising, playing a pivotal role in his defeat during the Battle of Harlem. Since then, she's been a prominent member of the Icons up until she lost her powers. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born in Manhattan, Hell's Kitchen on March 21, 1990, Kaitlyn Carter was the daughter of Leslie Carter, and had an older sister. Never meeting her father in the flesh as he left the house following Kaitlyn's birth, this in turn caused Leslie to blame both Kaitlyn and her sister for their father's departure. Despite befriending Ben Stone and Jackson Elo as she grew up, Kaitlyn's life was far from an easy one, as she, alongside her sister were both thrown into abuse at the hands of their own mother for years. When Kaitlyn turned 15, Leslie's abuse against her daughters began to intensify. Eventually having enough, Kaitlyn's older sister took her and escaped the house from their mother after a violent confrontation. Wandering around the streets for a few days, Kaitlyn gradually began to regret what she's done, resulting in an argument between her and her sister. Kaitlyn ultimately left her and returned back to her mother, who ignored her daughter altogether. From then on, Kaitlyn's life got better, but this wasn't enough to fill the void of a missing father, a horrible mother and a lost sister. Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' Kaitlyn Carter's powers originated from the dark matter storm that Dr. Ken Drake orchestrated to form the Icons. This subsequently altered and supercharged her DNA and cells, which caused her physiology to be augmented to superhuman levels. As a result, this gave her a set of unique powers and abilities to use as the superheroine Firebrand. **'Pyrokinesis:' Firebrand can create, shape and manipulate fire, primarily for offensive purposes. With this ability, she's capable of shooting fire balls, beams and blasts at her enemies, create fiery barriers to protect herself, shape constructs out of fire, propel herself into the air, melt objects, absorb fire and more. Firebrand can also shroud her body with fire, increasing her durability and heightening her offensive capabilities. ***'Fire Projection:' Firebrand can unleash fire over a specific target area, causing great damage and potentially delivering great shock waves of pure force. She can shoot fire balls, flames, beams and waves generated from her palms, create a whirlwind of fire at her enemies and project explosions of heat from her body. ***'Fire Constructs:' Firebrand can generate fire and turn it into objects or weapons, such as swords, to use in combat. Additionally, she can also create semi-living constructs that she can control at will, such as tendrils of fire and more. ***'Fire Aura:' Firebrand can engulf her body with flames, creating an aura around her which acts as a defensive barrier made out of fire. This ability also heightens her pyrokinetic abilities and increases her physical strength during combat. This also slightly increases her speed and durability, whilst depleting her stamina faster than normal. When this ability is active, Firebrand's eyes turn glowing white. ***'Fire Absorption:' Firebrand can absorb large amounts fire into her body and use it in multiply ways, beit to enhance her physical abilities, shoot a more powerful fire blast at her enemies or negate a powerful fiery attack. ***'Fire Propulsion:' Firebrand can propel herself into the air by projecting flames from either her palms of feet, allowing her to leap or even sometimes glide in the air at high speeds. This also includes enhanced jumping by a short burst of fiery propulsion. **'Healing Factor:' Another power Firebrand gained from the dark matter storm was the ability to heal her wounds and injuries much faster than Humans. Originally, her healing factor wasn't enough to help her sustain severe wounds. However, after she was severely injured by the Dark Crescent, this intensified Firebrand's powers, including her healing factor. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence:' Kaitlyn Cooper is an intelligent and intuitive individual, due to her work as an engineer in M.E.T.A., helping Ben Stone, Jackson Elo and her boss Dr. Ken Drake work on various projects over her time at the company. *'Skilled Combatant:' Although not an expert combatant like her teammates Energy and Golden Knight, Kaitlyn is indeed a skilled fighter, able to harness her pyrokinetic abilities and use it during melee combat against her enemies, whilst notably being able to take down multiple Black-Hand agents at once, as well as combat supervillains on the field. Weaknesses *'Unstable Powers:' Despite being arguably one of the most powerful members of the Icons, Firebrand's powers can get very unstable. Therefore, her abilities in the field could potentially get out of control and cause unintended damages. Additionally, whenever Firebrand gets angry and aggressive, she becomes unstable. While her strength increases, the likelihood of her powers going out of control increases as well. Equipment *'Firebrand Suit:' Kaitlyn wears a protective red and gold colored suit as the superheroine Firebrand, made to her by Ben Stone. She also sports a red jacket whilst wearing her superhero outfit, which is incredibly resistant to intense heat. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:Engineers Category:Icons members